Pourquoi plaindre le pauvre Yamamoto ?
by Le Lynx des Neiges
Summary: Certains n'ont vraiment pas de chance... Séries de drabbles pour vous prouver pourquoi, entre la Nulle et Kurotsuchi-taichô, le saké et le reste, Yamamoto-taichô mériterait des vacances éternelles, sous les tropiques, loin, loin, très loin du Seireitei...
1. La Division Zéro

Disclaimer : Même plan que pour Masashi Kishimoto, sauf que là, c'est pour Tite Kubo. Mais ça va être long. Peut-être que, si j'apprends l'hypnose...

Spoilers : Il me semble que non. Nan, pas fait de révélations sur les tomes pas encore sortis.

Note : C'est une série de drabbles. Là, c'est sur une hypothétique après-guerre, mais ce n'est pas forcément toujours ça. Bonne lecture !  
MISE À JOUR : J'ai essayé d'améliorer pour que ce soit plus compréhensible, mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux... Et, totalement HS, vous avez remarqué que, quand on met en italique, ça nous double les mots ? À ma correction, j'arrêtais pas d'effacer, et soudain, j'enlève l'italique, et ça me fait gagner 28 mots !

* * *

**La Nulle.**

Depuis la réorganisation de la division zéro, les êtres spéciaux y sont à l'honneur.  
Les seuls Shinigamis à s'inviter là-bas – c'est censé être interdit, mais qui s'en soucie ? – sont de la 11e. On les entend arriver de très loin, avec tous ces cris, et on les « perçoit » pendant tout leur « séjour ». Quand ils ressortent, sur un brancard, même Kenpachi-taichô, Arisawa-san se dit que, s'ils sourient d'un tel air béat, c'est certainement plus dû à la raclée qu'ils se sont pris qu'à la présence du 5e siège Inoue-san. _Certainement_.

Beaucoup se demandent comment la seule personne qui parvient les calmer peut être _ainsi_. Non pas que Kuchiki… pardon, Kurosaki-san ne soit pas une Shinigami douée, mais… Disons les choses comme elles sont : comment une personne peut se faire obéir de la Nulle – comme l'appellent les seuls de la 11e capables de faire de l'esprit – alors qu'elle est aussi minuscule (Hitsugaya-taichô ne se sent plus quand elle est dans les parages), qu'elle... _dessine_ autant de _lapins_, et de cette manière, et qu'elle parle d'une voix sadique de l'extermination des _anti-Chappynistes_ ? (Oui, oui, ça existe, Ichimaru-taichô !)

Comment la douce Kurosaki Karin-san, puisqu'il faut préciser, peut supporter d'être en permanence dans cette division de – disons-le – cinglés. Parce que s'ils sont tous à l'image de leur capitaine, ou même de leur vice-capitaine, ou encore pire de leur 3e siège (et on peut continuer comme ça pendant _assez_ longtemps), il y a vraiment du souci à se faire.  
Mais, surtout, pourquoi est-elle là ? Et pourquoi, quand on lui demande, Kurosaki-taichô – le fils – dit que c'est à cause d'Hinamori-fukutaichô, de leur dernier combat au Kidô, et d'une partie assez respectable du Rukongai qui aurait _disparu_ ?

Parfois, la Nulle fait peur. Enfin, plus particulièrement dans le cas du « regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue » (Maki-Maki est encore à l'hôpital, mais Unohana-taichô _espère_ que c'est Ulquiorra-san qui a jugé qu'il collait un peu trop Inoue-san).  
D'ailleurs, comment une si douce jeune fille peut-elle avoir l'air aussi menaçant, quand on demande pourquoi Nell-san, mais surtout Ulquiorra-san – il a toujours le chiffre des Espadas, _quand même_ ! – sont en liberté ?  
Même chose pour Kurosaki-taichô. Mais c'est avec Nell-san à son cou, qu'il a l'air menaçant. Et comment arrive-t'il à respirer ? (Il est increvable ou quoi ? dirait Madarame-san.)

Pourquoi Kurosaki-taichô, Kusajishi-fukutaichô, Abarai-fukutaichô et Kuchi… Kurosaki-san étaient les seuls à se moquer de cette _danse_, et comment en est-on arrivé à _ça_ ?  
On _sait_ que c'est Kenpachi-taichô, Ishida-fukutaichô et Kurosaki Isshin-taichô qui ont rappliqué dés les premières baffes, que Kurotsuchi-taichô et Kuchiki-taichô se sont faufilés en douce, l'un parce que plusieurs bons sujets d'études étaient réunis, l'autre pour se débarrasser incognito de son beau-frère ; mais, c'est pas _normal_, de fracasser autant de bâtiments, juste parce que Kurosaki-taichô –_ toujours lui_ ! – a dit à son épouse que, vu ses dessins, elle pouvait rire !


	2. La 11e et le Conseil des Femmes

Disclaimer : Même plan que pour Masashi Kishimoto, sauf que là, c'est pour Tite Kubo. Mais ça va être long. Peut-être que, si j'apprends l'hypnose...

Spoilers : Toujours pas.

Note : Série de drabbles. Encore sur l'après-guerre. Le deuxième fait 150 mots au lieu de 100. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La 11e Division et le Conseil des Femmes.**

Le Conseil des Femmes Shinigamis organise souvent des sondages – complètement ridicules, mais la question n'est pas là. Les dits sondages ont révélé des choses étonnantes, en particulier sur la onzième division.  
Premièrement, malgré la Nulle qui n'a pas que des enfants de chœur (n'est-ce pas, Nell-san), c'est la 11e qui a le plus de cicatrices. Deuxièmement, toutes les infirmières ont répondu par l'affirmative à la question « Avez-vous déjà été traumatisée par un homme de la 11e quand vous lui avez proposé d'effacer ses cicatrices ? » - y compris Yamada-san, qui ne rentrait pourtant pas dans cette catégorie.

Un autre sondage – aux participants anonymes, _bien sûr_ – montre que la plupart des homophobes est dans la onzième division.  
Et enfin, c'est là que c'est intéressant, la 11e est également celle qui réunit le plus d'homosexuels. Madarame Ikkaku-san et Ayasegawa-san ont voté _deux_ fois.  
Le plus drôle drôle est que la seule remarque qu'on leur ait jamais faite venait de Kusajishi-fukutaichô, qui avait l'air tellement innocente, avec ses grands yeux écarlates, en demandant pourquoi ils n'écrasaient pas les mouches, s'ils étaient des tapettes, dixit le 4e siège, que même Madarame-san n'avait pas eu le cœur à s'énerver. Sauf contre le 4e siège, bien sûr.  
La version officielle pour le fait qu'il n'y en ait plus, c'est qu'il est à la retraite.

Sinon, chaque membre de la 11e, sauf trois – qui sont Ayasegawa-san, Kusajishi-fukutaichô et Kenpachi-taichô –, se sont déjà demandé comment la gravité pouvait laisser les « sourcils » d'Ayasagewa-san tenir.  
Autre exemple : tous avouent également avoir déjà été affublés d'un surnom ridicule. Sauf Kusajishi-fukutaichô.  
Et, dernier exemple, les trois quarts du Seireitei ont déjà vu Madarame-san courir, mais seulement aux trousses de Kurosaki Ichigo-taichô, ou avec Kusajishi-fukutaichô accrochée à son crâne par les dents, et un Kenpachi-taichô toujours ennuyé le suivant, avec un Ayasegawa-san hilare et _toujours_ à moitié dénudé. Il paraît qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour dégriser que cette scène-là.

Fait étrange, un membre de la chambre des 46 a révélé que les subventions du Conseil des Femmes sont accordées après feuilletage des résultats des sondages, et que la moitié des hommes de la chambre des 46 accordent aussitôt les subventions. L'autre moitié, elle, cède après une semaine – ils avaient vraiment envie de retrouver leurs lits, et leurs femmes, surtout.  
Ce qui est encore plus étonnant, c'est que le Conseil des Femmes gagne plus d'argent que les divisions elles-mêmes. Et que la quasi-totalité des subventions est dépensée en sous-vêtements et en saké. Et personne ne trouve rien à y dire.

Tout le monde sait – sans sondage, cependant – que dix pourcent des admis au service psychiatrie sont là pour avoir fait remarqué à la 11e qu'il était débile que leur 4e siège soit inoccupé. Quarante pourcents sont là pour avoir fait une remarque sur l'âge de Kusajishi-taichô – Pourquoi ne dit-on à rien à mon capitaine ? demande toujours Matsumoto-fukutaichô.  
Ce que moins de gens savent, c'est que l'autre moitié de ce service y est arrivée à partir de l'apparition d'un certain Shinigami remplaçant et ses amis – ou ennemis : après Ulquiorra-san, l'on ne sait pas trop s'il y a une différence.


	3. Les traîtres

Disclaimer : Même plan que pour Masashi Kishimoto, sauf que là, c'est pour Tite Kubo. Mais ça va être long. Peut-être que, si j'apprends l'hypnose...

Spoilers : Spoilers sur les derniers scans sortis, sur la forme libérée d'Ulquiorra, en fait. À vous de voir si ça vous gâche la surprise !

Note : J'ai mis à jour les premiers chapitres, surtout le premier, pour essayer de les rendre plus compréhensibles, mais je suis pas sûre du résultat.  
Sinon, ils ne sont pas après-guerre, sauf le dernier.

* * *

**Les traîtres, les Arrancars, et les autres.**

Matsumoto-san était affalée, sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague. La Soul Society était en effervescence, mais, elle, ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle songeait. Elle ne maudissait pas Aizen, ni n'était en colère. Oui, elle se sentait trahie, blessée, mais pas dans son honneur de Shinigami.  
Elle pensait à ce qu'Il lui avait dit.  
Non, quand Gin lui avait adressé ses derniers mots, ce n'était décidément pas un simple « Désolé », qu'elle avait entendu – ou attendu, quelle différence ? C'était un injuste, un cruel, un définitif « Adieu ».

Parfois, Ulquiorra ressent des émotions, des émotions presque humaines. Depuis qu'il est venu sur Terre, en fait. Cette erreur arrive à chaque fois qu'il se demande si le Shinigami roux pourrait le vaincre. Dans ces moments-là, son ventre se noue, et il éprouve quelque chose d'étrange, de nouveau, d'inconnu. Il pense que c'est de la haine, ce n'est donc pas grave.  
L'Arrancar les a étudiées, les émotions humaines. Mais il existe une émotion qui conviendrait mieux. Cependant, il la néglige, car il est un Arrancar, et que les Arrancars ne connaissent pas la peur.

Ulquiorra est une chauve-souris. Certains pensent que c'est parce qu'il écrase les insectes. Les autres, dont Aizen-sama, croient que c'est parce qu'il a une sorte de radar, d'instinct infaillible concernant les dits insectes – ou autre. Ulquiorra est donc souvent envoyé quand il faut évaluer la force de l'autre, sur Terre ou ailleurs.  
Tout le monde se trompe – même le tout-puissant Aizen-sama. Kurosaki Ichigo, un de ces inutiles insectes, et le seul à avoir compris la vérité, et c'est pour ça qu'il va gagner.  
Si Ulquiorra est une chauve-souris, c'est avant tout parce qu'il est aveugle.

Hinamori-san ne se remettrait pas. Face à Aizen, elle n'était guère plus qu'un moucheron. Alors, tous croyaient qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre normalement. Contrairement à Matsumoto-san et Komamura-taichô, qui eux, étaient forts.  
Au bout du compte, Hinamori a trouvé un nouveau but en sa rivale, Kurosaki Karin-san, et a parfaitement guéri.  
Matsumoto-san passe beaucoup de temps à regretter les moments où elle était sûre de la sincérité de Gin.  
Komamura-taichô vient toujours sur la tombe de l'amie sans nom. Et il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enterré à sa droite, à l'opposé du traître.


	4. IchiRuki

Disclaimer : Même plan que pour Masashi Kishimoto, sauf que là, c'est pour Tite Kubo. Mais ça va être long. Peut-être que, si j'apprends l'hypnose...

Spoilers : Que nenni.

Note : Alors là, c'est trois petits IchiRuki. Le dernier fait 200 mots, mais on est pas à une centaine près, si ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

**IchiRuki.**

Le jour où Ichigo s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait Rukia, il l'a observée sans un mot pendant un jour entier. Puis, il s'est dit que, si on oubliait le caractère légèrement emporté, les dessins moyennement réussis, et son penchant pour le type aux Bwahahaha, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire – il n'aurait jamais supporté Matsumoto-san, rien que pour l'exemple.  
Ensuite, elle lui parle de ce qu'elle veut pour son anniversaire, et d'un couvre-lit _Chappy_, comme ça, juste au passage, et il se demande si elle ne le fait pas exprès.

Quand Rukia a vu Ichigo, elle a cru rêver.  
Il était là, face à elle. Il y était encore, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas été froid, envieux, n'avait pas eu pitié, et s'il n'était pas adorable, il était là, et c'était ça qu'elle voulait.  
Elle a cru que c'était le souvenir de Kaien-dono, qu'elle chérissait à travers lui, a pensé qu'elle lui était simplement reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
Elle est désormais Kurosaki Rukia, et elle croit toujours rêver.

Le premier rendez-vous de Kurosaki-san et Kuchiki-san s'est révélé être une pure catastrophe.  
Kusajishi-fukutaichô fut le seul membre de sa division à ne pas avoir fini à l'hôpital, Kurotsuchi-taichô n'avait pas encore repris forme – plus ou moins – humaine, Kuchiki-taichô était encore pris de folie meurtrière quand il voyait des _fraises_, et Matsumoto-fukutaichô, ainsi qu'un assez grand nombre de Shinigamis (Ukitake-taichô, Kyôraku-taichô, Hisagi-fukutaichô, Uruhara-san et Kurosaki Isshin-san, qui s'étaient infiltrés on-ne-sait-comment-dans-la-Soul-Society) étaient toujours profondément plongés dans un coma éthylique. Inoue-san avait commencé un dépression, et Abarai-fukutaichô… personne n'avait osé lui annoncer la nouvelle. Yamada-san avait bien essayé mais… Disons que Kenpachi-taichô avait désormais un camarade de chambre.  
Le pire est que tous les blessés, vraiment tous, avouèrent qu'ils s'étaient fait assommés non pas par Kurosaki-san, mais par sa petite amie. Ou plutôt, par une sorte de créature entourée d'une aura noire, très noire, et dont la silhouette y ressemblait _beaucoup_.  
Quand ils annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se marier, Yamamoto-taichô se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de les éliminer quand il en avait l'occasion – s'il l'avait eue un jour.


	5. Juste un peu plus de temps

Disclaimer : Même plan que pour Masashi Kishimoto, sauf que là, c'est pour Tite Kubo. Mais ça va être long. Peut-être que, si j'apprends l'hypnose...

Spoilers : Si, gros spoiler sur les derniers scans sortis.

Note : Série de drabbles. Cette fois, je n'en ai fait que deux, pardon ! Mais je les aime bien. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Juste un peu plus de temps...**

« Je n'ai pas peur ». La réponse n'était pas importante. Il voulait qu'elle lui mente, pour ternir son image, pour ne pas l'emporter avec lui, ou que soit l'endroit où il allait.  
Mais ses yeux étaient sincères ; elle n'avait pas peur de lui. D'ailleurs, avait-il déjà vu la peur dans ses yeux ? Oui, quand il avait menacé ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle avait peur.  
Pour la première fois, il voulait quelque chose. Juste un peu plus de temps, pour l'étudier encore un peu, comprendre ce qui l'animait.  
Il aurait bien aimé prononcé son prénom, aussi, juste une fois. Dommage…

« Ulquiorra ? »  
Le jeune homme se retourna d'un air surpris.  
« Comment m'as-tu appelé, femme ? »  
C'était lui et ce n'était pas lui. Il était jeune, peut-être une vingtaine d'années. Son visage redevenu inexpressif avait les yeux verts, le teint pâle. Mais ce n'était qu'un esprit du Rukongai.  
« Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu t'appelais Ulquiorra. »  
Il hocha la tête. Il trouvait cette fille étrange. Mais il aimait bien sa voix, elle était… familière. Et puis, Ulquiorra, c'était mieux que rien.  
« Je m'appelle Orihime. »  
Il le répéta doucement, et une satisfaction étrange l'envahit. Il aimait bien ce nom, aussi.

* * *

PS : Pour le deuxième, vu qu'en tuant les Hollows, on les purifie, il me paraît normal qu'ils puissent aller à la Soul Society - j'ai le droit de rêver, hein ?


	6. POSITIVER

Disclaimer : Même plan que pour Masashi Kishimoto, sauf que là, c'est pour Tite Kubo. Mais ça va être long. Peut-être que, si j'apprends l'hypnose...

Spoilers : Bof, pas vraiment non. Sauf sur le nom de certains des Espadas, qui ne sont pas encore révélés dans les tomes en France, si je me souviens bien.

Note : Pas de drabble, cette fois. Juste un petit délire pour fêter mon retour. J'ai essayé de rendre un peu plus facile la compréhension des noms en rajoutant les prénoms pour certains des moins connus, est-ce mieux ? Et, la prochaine fois, je pense parler du futur des Espada, sujet légèrement entamé précedemment.  
Review ?

* * *

**PO-SI-TI-VER.**

Il fallait prendre les choses de manière positive. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Par exemple, les locaux détruits de la Quatrième Division, c'était le signe qu'il fallait un peu de remise à neuf. Ou que, même à moitié vidés de leur sang, ses Shinigami restaient capables de se défendre – bon, oui, depuis la défaite d'Aizen, il n'y avait pas de si grands ennemis à combattre, mais… Ils ne se ramollissaient pas, c'était déjà ça de gagné, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et puis, les trente-quatre blessés graves qu'ils avaient dû faire soigner au milieu des décombres, et les six comateux qu'ils avaient dû loger chez la Douzième, en priant sauvagement pour qu'on les dote d'au moins un ou deux organes extraterrestres, ou n'importe quoi qui soit gênant et très douloureux – même si, sur les six, Matsumoto-fukutaichô, Kira-fukutaichô, Kyôraku-taichô, Shuûhei Hisagi-fukutaichô et Coyote Stark étaient _seulement_ plongés dans un coma éthylique, ce qui n'était donc pas bien grave – malheureusement – et Yamada Hanatarô-san s'était _juste_ évanoui de peur, et pas encore réveillé – depuis _trois jours_ ?  
Bon sang, allez dire ça à Unohana Restu.

* * *

L'infirmerie de fortune qu'avait érigée la Quatrième, avec plus ou moins de rigueur et de bonne volonté selon les personnes, avait élu résidence chez la Nulle. Vu que la quasi-totalité de leurs membres étaient effectivement parmi les blessés, et que les autres passaient de toute manière les trois quarts de leur temps là-bas, personne ne songea à s'en plaindre.  
C'était la première fois que Yamamoto-taichô y mettait les pieds depuis les changements à sa tête, et s'il n'était pas mort de peur – il avait fait dire à Unohana-taichô que la Douzième faisait des expériences étranges sur son subordonné, ce qui était sûrement vrai de toute façon, même en l'absence de leur capitaine qui n'avait pas encore repris totalement forme humai… humanoïde –, il n'était pas franchement rassuré par ce qui risquait de lui tomber dessus.  
Il glissa un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis la tête, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et entra. Maintenant assuré qu'Unohana-taichô ne l'attendait pas tapie dans un coin, son regard s'attarda sur les blessés.  
Il y avait Kenpachi, à l'extrême gauche, entouré du petit peloton de ceux qui n'avait pas peur d'être égorgés dans leur sommeil… Ou, du moins, que les infirmières avaient fait mine de ne pas entendre.  
Ce qui se résumait à Madarame Ikkaku-san, hilare (« Faudra la refaire, celle-là ! »), Abarai-fukutaichô, choqué (« Mais enfin, ce crétin ? – Ils vivent ensemble, quand même. – La ferme, Yachiru. – Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à mon vice-capitaine ? »), Ishida-fukutaichô, inquiet (« _Oh_! Nemu… »), Kuchiki-taichô, écarlate de honte ou de colère, c'était dur à dire (« À combien se paie votre silence ? »), Kurotsuchi-taichô, plus ou moins liquide et louche (« Mais non, je n'essayais pas de les disséquer, enfin, pas tout de suite... » – ricanements), Asano Keigo-san et Kurosaki Isshin-taichô, tout bonnement ravis (« Je le _savais_ ! – Petit Shinigami devient grand ! – Oh, pitié, P'pa…), Schiffer Ulquiorra, disparu sous les… dans l'_étreinte_ d'Inoue-san – essayait-elle sciemment de l'étouffer ? – et Uruhara-taichô, terrifié (« Yoruichi ! Non, faites-la s'en aller, vite, non ! »), qui était totalement et sadiquement ignoré des infirmières.

« Ils faisaient un concours d'apnée ou quoi ?  
- La ferme, Renji.  
- Je devrais peut-être disséquer leurs poumons, au cas où…  
- La ferme, Mayuri.  
- Mais quand même…  
- Ce n'était que les préliminaires, Abarai-kun ! »

Evanouissements simultanés d'Abarai-fukutaichô et son capitaine.  
De l'autre côté, à un bon mètre de distance, les visiteurs – si l'on omettait Kusajishi-fukutaichô, allégrement perchée sur l'épaule encore valide de Kenpachi.  
Ayasegawa Yumichika-san, qui se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux, Shihôin Yoruichi-dono à l'air franchement sadique (« Vous vous en rappelerez, les gars… Surtout toi, Kisuke… »), Kurosaki Yuzu-san, désespérement lassée (« Jure-moi que c'est la dernière fois, Papa ! »), et Kurotsuchi-fukutaichô, un peu trop souriante (« Uryû ? Que fais-tu _encore_ à l'hôpital ? Tu ne serais pas _encore_ allé te battre avec Kurosaki Ichigo, _n'est-ce pas_ ?).  
_Non_, il ne faisait pas semblant d'ignorer Kurosaki Karin-san et Hinamori-fukutaichô, à moitié recouvertes de bandages, qui semblaient sur le point de démembrer Hitsugaya-taichô en le tirant par les bras.  
Il ne faisait pas non plus semblant de ne pas voir les responsables de ce chaos qui se bécotaient, sans doute pris de l'irrésistible envie de lui rajouter un Kurosaki de plus.  
Pitié. Que quelqu'un les arrête.

* * *

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas encore débarrassé d'eux, déjà ? Ah, oui. Sans doute parce que le dernier qui avait remis en cause le statut du Shinigami remplaçant s'était tout simplement évaporé dans la nature.  
Et il ne voulait vraiment pas, mais alors absolument pas savoir lequel, ou plutôt lesquels des cinquante-deux suspects avaient réellement fait le coup. Il craignait que, si l'enquête avait abouti, la moitié du Seireitei y passe.


End file.
